


HEY!

by BeansBeansBeanshaha



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeansBeansBeanshaha/pseuds/BeansBeansBeanshaha
Summary: owo uwu





	HEY!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sombrastrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombrastrike/gifts).

HEY! guess what? On Sat its my b-day! The same day we're memeing! Could we do it in league? Also do you have all of Aloha? gear. Im thinking that you call yourself Army but have Aloha's clothes and I call myself Aloha but have Army's Clothes. What do you think? :D Also the password is 000(?) try and guess it ;). 

(BTW 'Army' keeps the N-Zap and the hair and same to 'Aloha'. If you want we could switch)

So Yeah! let's have fun!!  
-Aweebos


End file.
